User talk:Randomguy3000
Hello, this is my talk page! You can leave me a message by clicking the "Leave a Message" button on the upper right-hand corner. Remember to be polite and always sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). Thanks! Category Can you add Male Users Category to your userpage? --Cofee BAM! The Dele 13:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey RG3000! Here I found this! Cofee BAM! Buy a Bacon≈ 11:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Block Block 99.162.57.13! He added like 20 deletes to 1 page! Hypno Pea!My page.TalkBlogs = Rex700 Hello, this is rex700.I was angry that you banned me in plants vs zombies wiki, because that you banned me while i did nothing wrong.yes i did added the categories,but after you warned me that i can be banned 3 days i DID NOT even touched the Minigame difficulty categories.Can you please unban me there? Sincerely, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 12:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Have you? Protect my user page in PVZ wiki? Well I canceling sending the rude message, because, it's tooo, extremely rude!! --Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 08:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat YOU ARE ON CHAT RIGHT NOW!!!11!!111!!oneone!! imma waiting for someone to talk and you are the only one right there! Yo random Hey, I've been banned from pvz cc chat, and I think its a mistake. Can you plz fix it for me? Thanks P.S.: Ive already asked Pandaboy 2 to do this, but I thought that asking you might be faster. Golden Flame Zero 08:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, you guys were just confusing me with all those 1337 acronyns and shortenings. Golden Flame Zero 09:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Why am I a retired Chatmoderator? Bacon from iPlansthrust.com 12:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) reply A.S.A.P Annoying-Orange pult Thanks you made it for me even if it as my plants, can you just credit me for creating it? Benbeasted Hi!I uploaded a new transparent version of Lour Zourette's emoticon. If you don't like it, you may revery it. If you need any more transparent images please tell me! -SilverWingsxxx 08:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Why did you block Anikaitgarg? Here are the details: The block was made by Randomguy3000. *Reason given: no reason given *Start of block: 11:05, August 4, 2011 *Expiry of block: infinity *Intended blockee: Anikaitgarg *Block ID: #1166 *Current IP address: 14.99.179.33 Listen Randomguy3000 get this user unblocked.He's got some good ideas and he can't share them because of you. If you don't I'll find a way to ban you. 12:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yo Yo IMMA Wikia contributor and I blocked Plansthrust! Joke. Your user boxes say, This users favorite ZOMBIE is the Annoying orange pilot and your favorite plant is Lord Zourettes?! you better switch it, or people will be confused. Bacon from iPlansthrust.com 01:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Green username Fine. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 04:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Joshandpingu He realy didn't do his job, he logged in 23August2011. (last time) I make a mistake choosing Pandaboy2 as an admin, He also didn't do his job. (not inactive) Cofee BAM! Contact Me! Deep Sky Blue Can you change the color of my name into deep sky blue, because I'm a new admin? [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea']][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 06:28, September 4, 2011 Protect my userpage in PVZ Wiki Can you protect my userpage in PVZ Wiki? Don't let any anonymus user edit my userpage in PVZ Wiki. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea']][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 06:38, Sepetmber 11, 2011 Bureucrat This is Jeremy. Can you make a bureucrat, But i will promise i will be good and friendly! Can I? Can I make a level which Rebecca Black zombie is the main enemy? Chat Moderator Hey Randomguy3000! Can you add me to the chat moderator section of the main page? Thnx! Vductricon22 T.A.L.K 14:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Your avatar... Is that a reference to the movie My Neighbor Totoro? Click me for madness Click me to chat with me HALLELUJAH!!! Tis be teh Biospark22. See, mah page says I be teh chat moderator. Why? Tell meh plz. TELL MEH, PLZ!!!! Tank youz very much. Biospark22 20:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Biospark the XXII HEY! Dude i dont know you but im just sayin that its not nice to copy other peoples ideas for plants completely" like the spinach i just so happened to make and then you utterly and tottally copied" From: A person that does nt like having his ideas stolen Message Walls You can't just come on and disable message walls. You have to have the rest of the staff agree. I will make a poll about this, and if people want message walls, I will change them back. Tails Doll Plant 11:57, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :All right then. Fire away. [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 12:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :You didn't change it back yet. Bomb 15:00, July 1, 2012 (UTC)